Needle in a Haystack
by Josh the hedgehog
Summary: For Moonstar9's contest.  Short, but a little rushed.  Tails is in a highschool of hell, yet he somehow can find a spot of love. Rated T for refrences to sex.


**AN: This story is for the writing contest by Moonstar9, and for those wondering where I have been all this time… just read my profile.**

Welcome to North Star High School, better known as hell. Here, teachers don't run the school, the bullies do, and boy do they enjoy it. Did I mention it was a boarding school? That meant there was no going to your parents for help, and the teachers couldn't care less.

Here, you toughen up real quick, or else you won't last a day. Guys get beat up and taunted, girls get taunted and seduced.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Miles Prower, better known as Tails.

I was about to find love amidst a pile of hatred.

I was wearing my usual clothes. Black goggles, a white sleeveless shirt under a black vest with two pockets on the front, and brown cargo shorts with a hole to let my twin tails stick out.

God, those twin tails, the main thing that caused all my pain. My parents abandoned me for it, and today I am one of the largest targets for every Neanderthal that walks these hallways.

It's gotten to the point that I actually considered cutting one off. Fortunately or unfortunately, I knew enough about fox anatomy that main arteries go through the tail, so I would die within five minutes.

Anyways, I was sitting in workshop class. I was one of the best mechanics in the school and built my own planes and other stuff. This for some reason was another reason to make fun of me. I sat building a small robot, trying to ignore the taunts when the grandest thing of my life happened.

My teacher got up and told us all to be quiet for a moment. After everyone shut up, he told us a new student was coming into class today.

I hoped she wore her best clothes, because whenever there's a new student, everyone looks at that. It determines whether you would be the bully or the victim.

She walked in and my jaw dropped.

She was the most gorgeous I've ever seen. She was a seedrian, a kind that moved to our planet only a few years ago. She wore some red square glasses that only amplified the beauty of her blue eyes. She had snow white T-shirt on and a white skirt that went down to her knees and had green trim.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

"This is Cosmo" the teacher said not really caring "Be sure to be nice and show her around, sit anywhere you want."

She looked around the room for a bit before walking to me and sitting down right next to me.

I tried to focus on my project to hide my blush. I wish I had a darker muzzle.

She obviously did not see my bashfulness and reached out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo." She said.

"I'm Tails" I said shortly shaking her hand. Suddenly, a familiar blue hedgehog came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he said smoothly "I'm Sonic"

Sonic is the ultimate school player, and the fastest thing alive. He is known for "Banging and Breaking".

Having his fun, then saying "good luck" and he never talks to you again.

"Say, you look pretty cute in that skirt." He said grazing her leg "I think you'd look cuter without-"

He didn't finish the sentence; Cosmo got up and slapped him right in the face knocking him off his chair.

"Don't touch me pervert!" She yelled as a shocked Sonic got up rubbing his beat red cheek, then she turned to me "Now, what are we working on Tails."

She didn't know what she just did… I dragged her by the hand out into the hallway where there was no one to hear.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled

"What, are you one of his cronies!" she yelled back.

"No! But you just destroyed every chance you had about fitting in at this school!" I retaliated

"He put his hand up my skirt! What was I supposed to do?"

"How about saying no, at least then you wouldn't have become his newest target! You just blew your chance of ever fitting in!"

"Who says I want to fit in!"

I was deeply shocked. Why wouldn't she want to fit in.

"Why not?" I asked in a shocked and quite tone.

"I'm not going to fit in whether or not I have a choice?" she said her eyes getting watery "I don't have that much money, I can't afford new clothes, or the latest phone, and to top it off, I'm an alien! I'm not cute, I'm nothing but another girl put on this planet for others enjoyment!"

With that she sat on the floor leaning against the wall and began to sob.

I sat down with her, trying to think of something to say. I really couldn't, I looked over at her she was even beautiful while crying

"What was that?" she said looking up.

"Huh, oh God I'm thinking out loud again wasn't I?" I said blushing and looking away.

"I only heard you mumbling about something beautiful." She said.

I saw a small flicker of hope in her eyes. I was trapped, my bashfulness told me to deny, yet I just couldn't crush that small bit of hope she just had.

"I was talking about…" I mumbled trying to tell her that she was the most beautiful girl "I was talking about… you."

I turned away and waited for the laughing. When it never came I looked at her only to find her lips mashed up against mine. This was my first kiss, but it felt wonderful, it felt… right.

When we parted gasping for air, I gave small smile.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked.

She gave a smile before giving me a small kiss.

"Not at all…"

**AN: Meh, it's not horrible, it felt a little rushed; the word count (Excluding author's notes) is 972 words. Just under the limit. See you later!**


End file.
